Warmth
by HelloRoxy
Summary: He wondered what it would be like to hold Rin's hands now. If they would still fit together. If he would still get the same feeling.


Sousuke woke up to a faint buzzing in his ear. His hand swatted at air, missing the fly that must have come in through the open windows. It had been abnormally hot for the last few days, which attracted flies among other insects to find shelter in their room.

As Sousuke got up, he felt sweaty and sticky all over. His clothes stuck to him like glue, making it even more uncomfortable. He looked around the room, noticing that a certain red haired swimmer was missing. He figured Rin was still out on his morning run. How he managed to run in this weather was beyond him.

The door opened and Rin walked into the room. He was soaked from the heat and his run. Sousuke watched as beads of sweat rolled off Rin's skin as he wiped at his face from the perspiration that had built up. His clothes clung to him, just as Sousuke's own pajamas did, but on Rin it looked appealing. Felt appealing.

His breath hitched in his throat as he continued to stare at his best friend, longer than it was considered appropriate. Rin caught the stare, and with narrowed eyes asked, "What are you staring at?" For a moment Sousuke couldn't answer. But he finally caught up to the situation, and gained back his senses. Then he leered out. "Just you."

Thrown back by the response Rin blushed, heightening his appeal. He avoided looking at Sousuke for a couple of seconds before making eye contact once again. Looking determined to switch topics, Rin spoke with a scowl. "Hey are you going to stay in bed all day or can we go get breakfast now?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to shower or do you plan on leaving in that state?"

Rin realized that, indeed, he needed to shower. "Oh yeah I do" He mumbled. "Wait for a bit while I go. And by the time I come back be ready to leave." And with those last words, Rin marched out the door. Sousuke looked in amusement at the space where Rin was just standing.

His thoughts trailed off to when they were younger. He remembered how Rin would drag him place to place, and how he let him grab his hands, pulling him along. He didn't mind any of it. It brought a warm, content feeling inside when he thought about holding Rin's hands. How perfectly they fit into his, like two puzzles pieces coming together. He wondered what it would be like to hold Rin's hands now. If they would still fit together. If he would still get the same feeling.

The sudden urge rose up in him and he had to shove it back down. He didn't want to scare Rin off. Or make things awkward between them. There were so many things he wanted to say, to do. He was a suitcase overfilled with clothes, barely able to hold it all together. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize how much time passed until his phone lit up with a new message. It was from Gou.

**Sousuke! Don't forget to meet me up at the park today and remind Rin too**  
**Also I made enough lunch for all of us**

He put the phone back down and climbed out of bed. Feeling disgusted with himself, Sousuke headed to the showers. After drying off and changing, Sousuke walked back to his room. Rin was already there, looking ready to go. "Finally, you're back. Let's leave before my stomach growls again."

On cue, Rin's stomach let out a loud growl. Sousuke chuckled at the sight of Rin looking all flustered again. And before he even thought about it, Sousuke grabbed Rin's hands and tugged him out the door. Rin's eyes widened to a comical size but he didn't immediately let go. Sousuke continued walking stiffly ahead, not looking back at his friend, afraid he'll lose confidence at Rin's reaction. They took a few more steps when Rin gripped tightly back at Sousuke, letting him know it was okay. Immediately, Sousuke relaxed, and Rin quickened his pace.

Walking side by side, Sousuke let the familiar feelings wash over him. The warmth, contentment, and feeling of satisfaction filled his senses. It was just how he remembered it to be, holding Rin's hands. There was no other feeling like it. Rin glanced over his way and a soft smile formed on those pouty lips. His eyes were tender and inviting. Sousuke couldn't remember the last time Rin looked at him with this gaze.

His heart pounded in his chest, and for a second he forgot breathe. Hearing Rin chuckle snapped him out of his daze. Sousuke memorized this sight of Rin and his emotions at the moment, filing it away. With a grin of his own, and a gentle squeeze of his hands, Sousuke reassured Rin he was still there.

Soon, he thought, I'll say it soon.


End file.
